Retreat
by ScarlettFantasi
Summary: The team of Major Crimes is sent on a weekend retreat to work on team building ... some may be working a little harder then others. Raydor / Flynn. Rated M: Because I don't know where my mind will take me.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little idea i came up with whilst trying to get to sleep... A little bit of Major Crimes silliness... more chapters to follow!

* * *

"Damn it!" her voice echoed down the hallway as she started pulling shoes from the wardrobe, "the one time I actually want to wear these damn shoes and I can't fit one of them" the sound of items being tossed around inside the closest could be heard from the hall, as Rusty continued to pace up and down. He stopped for a moment to see if she was in fact ready to leave, only to watch her continue digging through the very bottom of shoe rack, looking for the missing shoe.

"What are you doing Sharon?" the young mans voice startled her from the hallway "before you get lost, we have to go!"

"Found it!" her voice punctured by excitement, pulling a pair of Marc Jacobs blue t-bar wedge heels from the vast wardrobe. She had chosen a fitted denim skirt which landed just on the knee, with a cream cotton top and punctuated by a cherry red scarf. Slipping on the heels she made one last look at her appearance, smoothing down the material she was very pleased with what she saw: a fitted look, neat yet casual and relaxed.

"Sharon lets GO!" the young teen repeated once more, clearly growing more impatient by the minute. She was unsure why he was so excited to be tagging along; after all she had been dragging him along all week, spending hours upon hours with the Major Crimes team and he had complained throughout it all.

"Yes time master!" as she looked at him from the reflection in the mirror, spinning on her heels to face him, a puzzled look crossed her face, "Why are you even excited? You'll just be spending more time with people from the place you had been complaining about all week."

Her voice questioning him as her hands made their way to the usual Raydor pose.

"I haven't been to a ranch before… besides Lt. Provenza told me yesterday Lt. Flynn has a fear of horses…something to do with a clown and a horse, or a horse dressed like a clown?" a smile hitting his lips as he let out a hard laugh.

"Really?...Lt. Flynn….. Interesting…" a light laugh exiting her throat as she put a hand across her mouth pretending that she shouldn't be laughing, "I will need to see that!".

_Assistant Chief Taylor had insisted, no, ordered the team of Major Crimes to undertake a weekend of team building. After Provenza's initial tantrum over not being made 'Chief', Sykes's need to please everyone and Andy's inability to bid by the rules it was decided the team needed to spend sometime getting to know one another on a personal level and built working relationships. Provenza had grumbled that he didn't see why he needed to attend, which only illustrated further why he would be there whilst Flynn questioned how Sykes had managed to be excused from the outing. _

_Located 5 hours out of Los Angeles and sitting on a 100 acre patch of land, the ranch offered 4 guest bedrooms; meaning everyone would need to bunk together; each room offering two queen sized beds and ensuite. It had been decided Rusty & Buzz, Provenza & Flynn and Tao & Sanchez would share rooms whilst Sharon had one to herself. Being Captain and the only female had it's advantages … unfortunately this wouldn't go to plan … and a certain Captain and another certain Lieutenant would end up sleeping together …. In the same room but sleeping for how long? _


	2. Chapter 2

2 Chapters in 1 night plus an episode of Major Crimes ... just a little bit of silliness... please R&R chapters to follow...

* * *

The drive had been long and Rusty had began to test her patience, often asking too many questions about trivial things including what flavor the moon would be if it could be one? How someone discovered milk, and what were they doing there? And why some animals spit at you when they approach.

Truth be told, he often did this to see how long she could last before losing her cool and he would then burst into a fit of laughter, often declaring this was a new record. She was aware of his questioning behaviour but every single time she fell for it; truth be told she was happy he was speaking to her, no longer being the closed off, angry teenager who refused to trust her.

Pulling into the large open driveway, they made their way towards the beautiful white wood home which displayed two large glass windows at the front, a beautiful 2nd floor balcony and an expansive wooden decked patio complete with swing chair. She had always promised herself she would one day buy a beautiful house in the country, but every year a new career opportunity rose and her dream was delayed and now with her current role as Captain of Major Crimes and carer to Rusty, she wouldn't be slowing down.

The team had left the office early that afternoon to begin their journey to the country side, by the time Rusty and herself had arrived, the rest had been standing outside, the bickering of Flynn and Provenza could be heard from the other side of yard, their voices echoing through the dark open space.

"I don't care…" Provenza's grumpy voice dropping another octane as he shook his head furiously moving around the side of the vehicle.

"You are just too stubborn … you know you are wrong" Flynn's voice raising above the older mans as he came to stand in front of the car.

"You haven't stopped this entire trip, I was ready to leave you at that rundown diner miles back!" the car door slamming behind Provenza as he removed his overnight bag,

"Oh course you were, but this is my car … you wouldn't have got far unless you were planning to walk?" Flynn's voice clearly irritated by the other mans attitude.

Making her way across the stone driveway, overnight bag and handbag in hand, Rusty trailing behind her, she stood beside Buzz and Sanchez waiting for Flynn and Provenza to notice her arrival. As the exchange of words continued without a breathe, Sharon's patience was running even thinner; it had been a long day and an even longer drive and all she wanted was a hot bath, a glass of wine and the peace and quiet of her own bedroom.

Clearing her throat she tapped the older Lieutenant on the shoulder, pulling them from their disagreement, "Excuse me Lieutenants, I hate to interrupt your passionate debate on world affairs, but I believe we are all here, shall we go in?" an evident smirk crossing Flynn's face as her remarks verbally slapped the other man across the face, Provenza's face looking even more sour then before; as his mouth opened to respond it was too late.

She had not bothered to wait for his response instead leading the way into the guest house, the smell of the fireplace and fresh flowers hitting them upon entrance, giving the house a homely feeling.

A well-groomed middle aged man in jeans and long sleeved t-shirt greeted them, a smile gracing his slightly wrinkled features.

"Welcome to the Ranch, I am Tom" his hand extended out to shake hers, she had noted how oil stained they had been, obviously from working hard on the land.

"Thank you, this place is really lovely" a smile graced her face as she turned back to her team who were busy looking around, eyes darting, mentally claiming the bedrooms towards the upper and lower back of the house.

"Make yourselves at home. Kitchen is stocked, wines in the fridge, let me know if there is anything you need?" his body moving towards the door as he spoke, "and good lady, your room is upstairs on the left."

As if they were all on year 7 camp, everyone appeared to make a dash for the bedrooms, voices of "claimed" and "mine" being heard. All she could do was shake her head, as she reminded herself some boys never grew up.

Making her way up the second floor she heard a door slam, the evident clicking of a lock as a TV was switched on loud. She had been pretty sure that had been the room allocated to herself as the lone woman and Captain of the group. Turning the door knob she instantly noticed it was locked, her knuckles coming up to wrap against the wooden door; the old mans voice yelling over the top of the TV

"This is my room. Go away" … her face had dropped, she was not in the mood to play games tonight.

"Lt. Provenza get out of that room, you are bunking with Lt. Flynn" her voice raised as she began to get irritated.

"No way! No way! I had to sit in that car all the way here listening to that man. If I have to spend one night in the same room as him, or anyone I may smother them in their sleep!" the TV volume once again getting louder.

"Hey old man get your ass out here" Lt Flynn had made his way up the staircase in search of the older man and the last remaining bedroom.

There was no response, and whilst she couldn't be bothered dealing with it tonight, this way not the last he would hear of this.

Watching the silver haired man walk in front of her and into the adjacent room and back out towards her, a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"Captain, you have that room, I can sleep on the couch downstairs" his eye contact lingering a little longer then it once did. She had noticed lately how his eyes would often linger, his touch more often and his personality more cautious and flirty then when they first met.

She shook her head to get her mind back on track. And as much as she appreciated Lt. Flynn's nature of late she had remind herself of professionalism.

"Wait, Lieutenant!" her voice soft as usual when she was speaking one on one to someone, "you don't have too. We are sharing a room. Not a bed. I think two adults can manage that?" the tone had left her lips a little more flirty then usual, which probably didn't help by the fact the usually serious faced Raydor was showing a tell tale smirk.

A smile graced his lips with surprise, a look of slight confusion evident on his face, all he seemed to do was stand across the passage and stare at her; her voice echoing back to him in a low, professional tone, "Lieutenant!" his mind evidently snapping back to reality … the smile disappearing from his face….. as she crossed into the vacant bedroom switching on the lights, her voice bouncing off the 4 walls…

"Are you coming?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 within the next couple of days ... too many fantasy concepts to play with! ... a little bit of silliness.

* * *

Walking inside the spacious bedroom she took in the décor, beautiful white bed with red and silver pillows, flowers on the cabinet and a large flat screen TV with slate satin curtains. Opening every door in the room she came to the quick realization that her mouth had spoken before her brain had processed the scene; she was usually so fast with observation.

She had seen 2 additional doors upon entry and assumed one to be the bathroom and the other to be the 2nd bed as some of the rooms had been graced with split bedrooms due to the design of the once family designed homestead. Unfortunately today hadn't been her day, and tonight definitely wasn't going to be any better; a sense of dread had begun to run through her body as she mentally kicked herself, her eyes squinted as her face showed deep concentration. The math was right in front of her: 1 beautiful king bed + 1 female + 1 male = very close proximity.

Her body swept past him as she made her way around the room opening each cupboard, searching for something she desperately needed.

"Damn it! Where is it?" her tone shifting to frustration as she eyed around the room.

His smirk upon her shock had now turned into a quizative furrow of the brow, "What are you looking for?"

"Who the hell designs a room without a mini bar!" her voice leaving sharper and colder then expected.

She watched as his eyes darted from her to the bed and back to her, clearly uncomfortable by the now evident situation. She mentally smiled upon the thought of Andy Flynn, womanizer, uncomfortable with the notion of sharing a bed. Maybe this would be fun …

"I said I could sleep downstairs, it's no worries, will be reminiscence of my drinking days" an uncomfortable laugh leaving his throat "Really. I will sort this with Provenza tomorrow …" his body moving away as he made his way towards the doorway.

She didn't know what happened but something about him made her words stumble every now and again, her voice barely a whisper, her words stopping him in his tracks… "Wait"

The voice inside her head telling her how genius this was; now she had stopped him she would have to speak another sentence. She could tell him she was sorry but it would be for one night, or she could break her own fraternization rule. He was willing to be a gentleman and sleep on the small sofa, and she was reasoning … two people could share a bed without anything physical, her marriage to Jackson a clear example. She had often wondered how attracted he really had been to her, after the first few years with children produced he would barely touch her let alone be attentive to her needs.

Her voice still low, as if she was hoping he wouldn't hear her yet knowing full well he could she continued.

"Andy" her voice pausing as she continued to choose her words; his eyes penetrating hers as his name rolled off her tongue.

"Stay. Two adults can share a bed without anything happening" the fact she was stipulating 'anything happening' was as if she was reassuring herself rather then him.

"BUT" her voice raising to professional Raydor tone, as the seriousness of the situation kicked in, "no one can know there was only ONE bed in this room and NO telling Provenza"

A light chuckle leaving his throat "Guess I should retract the memo about getting the Captain into bed" his face showing complete amusement as she could feel a smile being suppressed. He had a way of making her laugh in the seriousness of a situation and she found that attractive … mentally kicking herself for thinking of him that way.

She made her way around the bed, grabbing her overnight bag and placing it on the bed, begging to dig through the contents.

"Oh you may have landed the Captain in bed but you'll be behind a barrage of pillows." A light laugh now escaping through her lips; if she didn't make light of this situation she would get angry. This weekend was about team building and personality bonding not Raydor sending Provenza to the naughty corner and spending the entire trip lecturing him on behaviour, ethics and professionalism; had she known she would have bought her slide show. Besides, as much she was conflicted with breaking the rules, she reveled in the idea of spending at least one night with the unbreakable Flynn. Part of her reveled in the idea of being untouchable to him as she had come to acknowledge their body language and tone had changed of late to more flirty then friendly, the glances and touches more frequent. If she thought about it too much she would admit to herself she was attracted to him but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Can't trust yourself Captain?" another light laugh leaving his throat as he made his way past her, laying down on the bed, "what position do you like, I know how you must go first" his hand extending out indicating to either side of the bed, another laugh leaving his body as she felt her face freeze.

As if pondering for a second, her wit returned, "on top" a pause in her voice for his reaction, a slight giggle leaving her as his eyes went wide "of the mattress on the left size behind a wall of pillows", her body clutching a bag of bathroom products as she made her way into the ensuite a hum of pleasure leaving her throat as she saw the size of the spa bath. Making her way back to her overnight bag she pulled out some clothes, once again making her way back to the ensuite, her head popping out from around the door frame "I am going for a long, hot bath" her voice dragging out each word, "if I am not back in an hour the bed is all yours" the click of the door closing haltering further banter.

As she shut the door she heard the TV switch on, a game full of cheering and commentary a distant echo. As she switched on the taps, the sound of water rushing into the bath made her feel instantly relaxed; her clothes pooling at her feet as she slipped each item off, her body gently lowering into the hot, bubbly water. The sound of relief escaped her, her limbs stretching as the warmth melted the knots in her body, her mind gently drifting to a state of relaxation, she had wanted this all day, and only then was she roused by the light wrapping on the door.

"What?" her voice slightly gruff answered, his voice echoing through the wooden door "can I come in?" … she was pretty sure she could see a smile on his face as he spoke knowing all too well her naked body lay under a cover of bubbles.

"I'm in the bath Andy, really?" … his voice once again rising over the TV "I bought you something you might need".

Looking around she evaluated her surroundings: towel: check, pajama's: check ….

"I am not missing anything…" once again his voice bounding back quickly

"Sharon" her shoulders slouched as she heard her name her words a simple sigh followed by an "okay"

Coming into the dimly lit bathroom his eyes averted to the tiled floor he extended his arm, a large glass of red wine becoming perched on the edge of the bath tub, as he reassured her, "I won't look"

As she watched him move out of the bathroom a gracious "thank you" was all she needed to say, his head popping back into the ensuite giving her a once over, "I said I wouldn't look the first time" … a speedy "Hey!" echoing through the bathroom as her body slid further into the tub, her face almost emerged by bubbles.

She could hear him laugh from the other room as he responded to her protest "Who knew I'd see the Captain naked and get her into bed all in one night" another chuckle leaving his throat.

Letting out a sigh she realized just how difficult tonight was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

I am loving writing this non-serious story ... my mind trails everywhere ... more chapters to come!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter ... x

* * *

Taking the last sip of her wine she pushed herself up out of the tub, the sound of water twirling down the drain as she wrapped herself in a large white towel. Running a brush through her messed up hair, and drying herself off, she slipped herself into her pajamas: she usually slept in a pair of short shorts and tank top however she felt rather pleased with the option she had chosen to pack as it would be less revealing to her newly acquired room mate.

Her hand on the door knob, she paused for a moment wondering how she would survive the night; he was being overly flirty and sort of attentive and that intrigued her. As much as the woman in her tingled with the prospect of male attention, the rule-loving Raydor was not far from her mind; not wanting to give too much to FID to work with if this ever bit her in the ass.

Making her way back into the main room the sight in front of her amused her, he had made himself at home, sitting with the covers up to his waist, a grey pair of pants slung low, her red silk dressing gown wrapped around his bare torso.

A light laugh left her throat as his eyes left the TV to meet hers, "Why the hell are you wearing that" a smile no longer contained.

"Well I sleep only in bottoms and then I thought maybe it'd be too distracting for you… besides I think this makes me look a little Hugh Heffner" a light chuckle leaving his throat as she watched his eyes follow her around the room.

"Well Mr Heffner, you are in the wrong room I'm afraid" the smile still plastered across her face.

"Of course I am, otherwise there'd be two other women in this bed with us" his eyes moving from the bed back to her back to the bed, his eyebrows raised.

All she could do in response was throw one of the lounge pillows in his direction; as he let out another laugh.

"Speaking of bed attire, I never pictured the Captain dressed like that for bed" his eyes looking her up and down once again. She noted he seemed to do that often.

She had chosen to bring her comfy pajama's: a long pair of cotton pants covered in Cookie Monsters, a black string tank hugging her upper body.

"And what did you picture your Captain wearing to bed…. Choose you words wisely Lieutenant" a cheeky smile returning to her face. They had used titles tonight in the flirty nature of conversation as the moment they began using Andy and Sharon the situation would get all too real.

"Oh, something more Victoria Secret; short, very short" she watched him eye her up and down one more time, he was clearly picturing her in something less Seaseme Street.

"What a shame and I was just about to pack that … guess that's just one more thing you're not getting tonight…" her body now moving back towards the bed, pulling back the covers, another laugh escaping as she pictured the look of disappointment. Getting in she began to place the pillows down the middle of the bed, his face questioning her.

"So I guess two more women in this bed is out of the question…" his question met with a slap on the chest as she sent one of the pillows in his direction.

Shimming herself down onto the mattress she turned out the light, the clock on the beside table reading 10.28pm as she flicked off the light.

"Hey Captain … I can't sleep… you know what could cure that?" a smile on his lips even noticeable in the dark.

"Good night Andy" the tone more flirty then intended.

* * *

_She woke to his lips on her neck, his body towering over her as his hot breath sent tingles down her spine, her back arching with every kiss. His lips still trailing down her neck, continuing to the sensitive spot just beneath her breasts along the bone, the spot that caused her to gasp for air each time as his hand parted her legs to rub the top inner part of her thigh. _

_Her lips aching to feel his, needing to feel the touch; her hand grabbing a fist of hair to bring his eyes back to hers as his lips approach hers._

_The kisses deep and passionate, layered with lust and desire to feel closer then close; to have skin on skin contact. All the while his hand still moving up and down her inner thighs, causing friction, her core starting to ache, as her hips buck as her body yearns for him to hurry up. _

_The only words she can express are hums of pleasure and gasps for air, her body forcing him to roll over to allow her on top; the foreplay is sensual but she needs him now and she can feel it against her thigh. _

_Her hands dig into the sheets as she feels him enter her, the gentle rocking back and forth turns into something more rhythmic as their bodies connect. _

_She is unsure what leaves her lips as the words of no no no leave her… her body tingling with excitement, as the nerves in her body hit a state of complete pleasure. The rocking continues building to a climax, his lips still trailing kisses, his hands continuing to explore her body, touching spots that many men fail to hit. Her gasps bringing each vibration in her body closer. _

_Her hands claw his skin as he rolls her over once more, this time taking charge, his body pushing down on her as he brings her to the brink, not once, not twice but four times, teasing her each time with anticipation. Her hands are all over him as she grasps his hips pulling him closer. _

_As the explosion hits like a tidal wave over her body, his lips once again returned to her neck keeping the kisses frequent, as he hands pull her in close, his face then nuzzles into her hair as she feels him smile against her neck._

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened as she awoke lying stomach down on the mattress, her face positioned inwards to where the pile of pillows had been built; his face only centimeters from hers, a puzzled look plastered across her face. 'How the hell did he remove the pillows without me knowing?' her face dropping even more when she realized the hand lying across her hip and down her thigh was not her own.

As she began to move slowly he began to stir her mind flicking back to the night before. The images so vivid, so passionate.

"How the hell did you penetrated the barrier" her voice low, as if whispering to him so no one else could hear, her chosen words causing him to smile as she realized what she had said.

"You were flipping around in your sleep last night, mumbling, could only understand a few words of no and then you told me to hold you" his eyes averting to his hand which lay against the cotton of her pajama's as it moved away.

"Oh, must have been another night terror again" an awkward smile appearing on her lips as her mind flickered images of two naked beings, his hands through her hair as his lips crushed hers. A dream; it was a dream…

"They happen infrequently …" her voice trailing off not wanting to discuss this any further.

"You seemed to move a lot … guess there's more then one thing to do in bed to get exercise" a light laugh leaving his throat.

She couldn't help but admire him in his half awake state, his hair pillow ridden, his naked torso barely covered by the blanks.

Shaking her head she pushed herself out of bed, forcing the thoughts to the back of her mind unsure if she had been more vocal than he had admitted too.

"I need coffee …" grabbing a change of clothes she headed to the bathroom, changing into fitted jeans, white v-neck t-shirt and kaki green jacket, slipping on a pair of flats as she passed by the bed.

Making her way to the bedroom she paused for a second, spinning her body around as his eyes followed her, her lips smiling as a thought circulated around her head.

"Oh Lieutenant, there's quite a few things to do in bed for exercise, if you're doing them right" and with that she exited room, sure he had a smile plastered on his face.

Yes, this was going to be an interesting weekend.


	5. Chapter 5

Bit of a filler ...

* * *

: Andy Flynn:

His voice was low and gruff, his stance rigid as he stood in the door way of the bedroom, an unimpressed look upon his face, "What the hell are you playing at Provenza"

The old mans head shaking as he listened, not taking in one ounce of consideration in what his plan was doing, "Just helping a friend out" his hands up in the air as if to question.

"Helping? Helping to get me reported to FID and out on my ASS!" the feeling of anger heating up his face as it ran through his veins.

"I've married and dated enough women to know, this is what you need" his tone as if he was stating a fact.

"Let's rehash, 3 failed marriages and how many exes?" his voice still low and frustrated hoping no one downstairs would hear them

"This has got to stop, I don't know why you are so fixated on Raydor, seems like you are the one with a crush!"

Provenza just laughed in response, "She's not my type, and I prefer them eager enough to rob me of my retirement"

He had moved his body to block Provenza from leaving hoping to impose how serious he was, "Just drop it, okay?"

"No deal. I don't care what you say; you and Raydor will be on each other like rabbits by the end of the weekend. By the way your acting, god knows you need to get laid, you'll be thanking me"

* * *

"_Admit it Flynn you like Raydor" his eyes darting around the rundown diner as he reached for another cup of coffee; the place reminiscent of something from an old outdated movie. The entire drive had been spent discussing last night's ball game, Flynn's latest conquest, with the topic of Raydor cropping up every so often. Provenza had seemed to be locked onto the topic of Raydor and men, questioning the unforeseen husband, and just how long it had been since a man last touched her. Flynn had only disagreed and told him to drop it, resulting in more endless teasing and questioning. Whether or not he found the Captain attractive was none of Provenza's business, and whether or not he had fantasized about propping her up on her desk was not for anyone to know. _

"_You're an idiot" his voice revealing just how unimpressed he was by the subject. Sharon Raydor was not 'his' type, Andy Flynn could still score younger, bubblier, perkier women half his age who were looking for a quick thrill; not mature, confident, self assured and in charge. No Flynn, definitely not your type. Shaking his head as he thought just how wrong the scenario was. _

"_C'mon! I've seen how you look at her, watch her, follow her around like a lost puppy dog" a light chuckle travelling across the table, an unimpressed Flynn offering a grunt of displeasure at how pathetic Provenza had made him sound. _

"_I wish you'd pay that amount attention to your paper work" his voice raising as he attempted to change the line of discussion. _

"_Quit changing the subject …. You can't tell me your not attracted to her …" his fingers lightly tapping on the table for emphasis "especially when she wears that red skin tight number, then leans all over you…" his body leaning onto the table, his face imitating that of a sad puppy, pouting his lips to make a kissing sound. _

"_Clearly you have been noticing her…" his voice laced with sarcasm._

"_What man hasn't, bet she could use a good thrill, hey Flynn" his voice laced with innuendo. _

_If he didn't need to reassure Provenza he was starting to believe he needed to reassure himself, "She's not my type" _

"_Oh yes she is not 30 and looking to put out for a sugar daddy …" the sarcasm dripping from his tongue "we'll see if that changes this weekend" a smile appearing on his face only indicating trouble. _

"_What the hell does that mean?" his eyes squinting to glare at the man across from him_

"_Oh nothing" the older man shot back as he shook his head_

"_Drop it Provenza, or I'll drop you off in the middle of nowhere" his hand reaching for the keys and dangling them in front of the other mans face. _

"_Guess she's not the only one who could use a thrill…you'll thank me" another Provenza-style one liner directed straight to the back of Flynn's head_

_Spinning around the two men were face to face, once again keys dangling from Flynn's hand… "One more comment…one more…"_

* * *

"What will he be thanking you for Lieutenant?" her voice clearly startling them, her words emerging from the 2nd floor landing as she approached from the stairwell. She had been making her way from the kitchen when she clearly interrupted a disagreement.

"Oh nothing Captain, just encouraging him to get his prostate checked" a laugh leaving the older mans throat as Andy seemingly chocked on his own breath.

"Right, I will leave you both to it" a wink landing in Lt. Flynn's direction as she made her way towards the bedroom

A quick response leaving Provenza's mouth, "Oh no, no Captain I didn't mean…" the bedroom door closing before his sentence could be finished.

She moved around the bed straightening out the blankets, opening the curtains as she continued to rearrange the pillows. She had heard the click of the door but hadn't bothered to turn around, admiring the view of the hills and open plains as she felt a sudden rush of hot breath across her neck, her voice low and a little unsteady.

"You have 10 minutes" her face never moving, her eyes still locked on the vision in front of her.

She could tell he was smiling, her voice still low and teasing, "To have a shower and be downstairs, team building begins soon" her body now brushing past him as she flicked a smile towards him as her eyes met his, a blush creeping upon her cheeks as she looked away.

She watched as he made his way towards the bathroom, disappearing for a second before appearing back beside her, "there's enough room for two in there" his eyebrows arching at her, a devilish flicker gleaming from his eyes…

Her body began to move away from where he was standing, her lips paused in thought; "You now have 8 minutes Lieutenant Flynn" …

Moving out of the room she had to admit, Lt. Flynn was definitely putting some sway in her hips this weekend, and she wasn't sure if that was such a good thing …just 2 more nights.


	6. Chapter 6

I wrote this over breakfast… it is now 6pm and the site is finally working!

I promise to complete my unfinished stories after this one!

* * *

Standing around the kitchen waiting for the rest of the team to gather she absent mindedly began to make a cup of coffee, placing 2 pieces of fruit toast into the toaster as she looked around at the refreshed faces. She needed a distraction from earlier, the more the banter with Lt. Flynn the more she was finding it hard to resist his ever evolving suggestions.

"How'd you sleep Captain" his voice semi startling her, her body turning to face the older Lieutenant who had appeared next to her at the kitchen counter.

"Just fine, and yourself" her voice nothing but professional a slight smile clearly visible on her lips.

"Like a baby".

She knew he was up to something, but she would put him back in his corner after this weekend.

"So I guess you'll enjoy Lt. Flynn's company tonight then?" her sentence more of a directive then question. As much as she enjoyed sharing a bed with the other Lieutenant, she was not about to let anyone else know that. Rules, rule book, remember Raydor?

Another voice startled them as Lt. Flynn had made his way back downstairs, showered, shaved and dressed down in a pair of jeans and blue shirt. Her nostrils flared as his scent moved past her, a musky masculine cologne that she often described as 'delicious'; the one he wore on days which would drive her to a quiet distraction lulling her into state of provocative thoughts.

"Oh no, I have no intention of sharing with him" his finger-pointing in Provenza's direction, as his eyes reflected a stern look.

"You don't snore and you smell nice" an unknown smile creeping upon her lips, "he on the other hand, it's like being in a room with a baby elephant… and he has the bladder of a pea … every 10 minutes he's in the bathroom" a light laugh now leaving the Lieutenants lips as the older ones face sank as if insulted. They had shared a room numerous times on work training courses; Lt. Flynn often returning saying he never understood how any woman ever shared a room with him.

"I disagree! To both!" a huff leaving his throat as he mumbled something about having forgot something in his room, clearly an excuse to stop discussing his personal habits.

Provenza's response sending them both into laughter, the humor of the situation capturing them as their eyes locked on each other. She could feel her eyes lingering on his a little too long, blinking furiously to break the contact, an intrigued smile crossing his face as he continued to watch her busy herself once more with final preparation of the toast in front of her.

Holding the plate and mug in front of her she offered it to him, her head tilting slightly as she smiled at him, her voice low as if not wanting the rest of the room to hear "Breakfast"

His voice only a whisper in return as if they were discussing something more secretive, "thank you"

She made a mental note to file that current look into her memory for later, especially for times when he ruffled her feathers beyond control. Something about him the last day had changed, his usual flirty nature had evolved into something sexier, something more elusive. Clicking her tongue she snapped her self from her sudden distraction, her eyes still glazed from thought.

"I should stick around for breakfast more often" a cheeky smile and wink giving her his only response.

"Well after tomorrow morning you maybe the only one here" her voice once again teasing him.

Tom, the ranch owner, had reappeared since last night, making his way into the middle of the living room, calling for everyone's attention.

"Good Morning Team!" His accent rolling out each word, his tone cheerful and refreshing

"If you would like to follow me out we will begin today's activities" his body moving through the group leading them out front

"First up is an obstacle course of trust, one will wear a blind fold the other will lead ….it's a bit basic but it is a good warm up"

His voice pausing as he mentally seemed to be calculating, "I notice we have odd numbers so for an extra challenge to the Captain, we will have her in a group of three" a wink landing in her direction from the man up front.

She only heard Lt. Flynn chuckle as he lent in close to her, his breath against her ear "Not the kind of threesome I was hoping for"

She could feel a blush creeping across her cheeks as he spoke, the older Lieutenant interrupting any opportunity for response, "You two can be blind folded" his hand thrusting forward with the two pieces of material.

She would have fought his decision however he had been so vocal of late about the decision to make her leader of Major Crimes, referring to his past commitment to the team, that this would be the perfect opportunity to prove him skills.

Placing the blind fold over her eyes her mind became hesitant, his arm linking around hers, the other around Flynn to lead them. They had maneuvered around the course without incident until they were suddenly stopped, arms unlinked. She hadn't wanted to move in case she ended up bumping into something, standing still she could feel two hands travelling up from her stomach, planting down on her breasts as a shock of excitement ran down her spine. At this point she had hoped for it to be one Lieutenant not the other, grumpier one. Moving the blind fold above her eyes she saw the hands extend across to the silver hair Lieutenant, his right hand removing his blindfold, the left still on her breast, quickly whipping away when her eyes locked his.

She watched as his expression went from slightly awkward to completely male; a smug look on his face, his eyes darting over her body; both surveying their surroundings coming to find Provenza sitting on a hay bale an amused look of his face.

And just as if he had been caught his voice became raised, "What the hell Provenza?" the tone suddenly awkward

"Sorry my shoe lace came untied, didn't expect you to feel up the Captain, Flynn" his tone clearly amused by the sight, another light chuckle for the hundredth time this morning leaving his throat.

She could feel her cheeks flush as the terms 'feel up the Captain' came in her direction as both men turned to look at her, her need to express words pushed from her lips. "Lieutenant, May I remind you this is a serious exercise, if this was a test you would have failed"

She had watched him lean closer to the older man, watching as a serious expression crossed his features, his voice stern "Cut it out"

His head shaking, Provenza once again failed to consider the consequences of his actions, "Considering what I got you, you should be thanking me" a hand coming to rest on his upper arm, pushing the other man away.

"Okay boys, can we please continue. Lt. Provenza check your laces and make sure they're tied up. Lt. Flynn, try feeling around in the dark a little less" her tone still serious but the wink she sent in Lt. Flynn's direction suggested otherwise.

She knew he was up to something but she'd never let him know that...after all, she was beginning to have some fun!


	7. Chapter 7

I am enjoying writing this story ... there is still a few more chapters left in me!  
Thank you all for your lovely reviews!

* * *

"Captain would you hurry up we are the last to the next task" his voice grumbling as he slowly made his way towards the next team activity, his strides wide and uncomfortable.

"I don't believe this is my fault, who chose to sit on that hay bale in the first place?" her voice less than impressed as she looked at him, his constant need to scratch his back and sides.

"How was I supposed to know Flynn would stuff the back of my shirt and pants with hay? I'm not a bloody scarecrow!..." taking a breath for dramatic effect he continued, "I can feel it still in some very uncomfortable places!" his voice raised as he looked to the other Lieutenant who was now bursting in laughter as a slap on the shoulder came his way.

"Gentlemen!" her voice once again serious, her attempt to hold in a laugh failing, her lips almost twitching as she tried to contain herself. She had almost landed on the floor in laughter seeing Provenza walking around hay bursting out his shirt and pants; something reminiscence of the Wizard of Oz. The sudden urge to break into "If Only I Had a Brain" from the soundtrack was almost too much as she tried numerously to compose herself. She had to admit, she was enjoying their prank like behavior, though she was sure he had done this for her attention, whispering to her it was like Dorothy and the Handsome Lion being held captive by the scarecrow.

Rounding the corner of the large stable which hid some of the property, they came face to face with their next task, a man-made lake with an island in the middle, small one man boats balanced by a large plank of wood scattered around the edges.

"What the hell?" the first sentence leaving the mans lips next to her, "Oh no, no, no not happening"

Her voice still calm, and confident, "Oh yes! Team work Lieutenant, or do I need to send you to another team orientated training seminar" raising her eyebrow letting him know she meant business.

"Fine, but if I get wet, I won't be happy"

Making their way over to the rest of the team, everyone's faces showed similar feelings, except Rusty whose face was beaming with excitement.

"Check it out Sharon! We get a boat on the lake" his voice over excited. If it had been one thing this retreat had done, it had made Rusty happy.

"Listen up all… our next challenge is just that! A challenge" his voice loud as he pronounced every syllable, "the lovely Captain will be stranded on her own island" his sentence momentarily interrupted by another smart-ass Provenza comment, "Good" the comment followed by a stare from her as she heard Tao interrupt, "You still won't be in charge of Major Crimes old man!" a laugh breaking out through the group as the older man grumbled once more.

"As I was saying, you will be paired up, 2 in one boat, you have to work together to get your Captain to stable ground. Each small craft consists of a plank of wood, a bucket, some rope and a balloon"

A noticeable chatter increased as everyone tried to work out what to do with each item especially the children's balloon.

"Captain please follow me, I will take you to the island" his face smiling as he placed his hand on her lower back and ushered her towards the slightly larger boat, taking her across the lake. The lake was not overly deep however by the dress of everyone today she could confirm no one had intended on being on water.

She watched as he got back in his boat and moved back to his original position, advising the team they would have to work together to save their Captain.

The four scattered poles standing out of the water should have been hint enough about how to get her across the lake; however the team appeared to have enough trouble staying in their boats whilst bickering about who would balance the back and who would stand over the front.

"Hey! I have an idea …. I saw this one thing on MacGyver" he boasted, a smile on his face.

"Oh God" she slapped her forehead as she heard his sentence, "Lieutenant Flynn, please tell me you don't take notes from that show" her best attempt at a serious face plastered over her features.

"Oh course! … He get's all the ladies" a wink landing right in her direction as she fanned disapproval.

"We use the bucket to help paddle and then we lasso the Captain and drag her behind the boat" a light grumpy chuckle leaving his throat at his own bemusement

"Lieutenant Provenza! …" her voice shrieking more than planned.

Bickering between the team ensured. "We could use the plank to push-off from shore …" "No, no, we could lasso the poles and pull us close and then do something" …. "Why doesn't someone just swim and pull us all along" ….. "Shut up Tao"…. "This is stupid" ….. "Maybe we could use the balloon to call for help?" …. "we could use the rope to pull each other along" … "I thought the plank of wood we could line up over each boat and then walk on it?" …. All of the bickering broken by Flynn's announcement that they were "idiots"

"This coming from a man who offered us MacGyver?" a sarcastic laugh coming from the older, tired Lieutenant

"Ugh, if I could make a suggestion?" the youngest, meekest voice rising above them all. "He never said we had to use ALL of the items. I mean the bucket could help us row, the rope to secure each boat to a post, and then we could, ugh, place the planks of wood from one to another on top… it'd be a platform for Sharon to walk on" a shy smile beaming from his face.

"Oh yeah I was going to say that next" Provenza was always good at claiming others ideas as his own.

Her face was radiating as he spoke his idea, giving him a thumbs up when he looked in her direction. Rusty was a bright boy always thinking outside of the box, and in a room or field of detectives, he was the one with the plan.

Each of the teams made their way to the posts, using both bodies to balance the boat as they placed each plank of wood on the posts. Sharon glided across each plank of wood in careful strides watching below her in case she was to misstep.

Bouncing off the final post she landed on stable ground, proud her team could work together. Helping to hold the front of each boat as her team made their way back to her she was most proud that everyone had remained dry, unfortunately Provenza would break this spell; stepping out of the tiny boat his foot hitting the side causing him to stumble, taking both himself and her falling back into the water.

"I ergh, Sorry Captain" his voice awkward as he had broken her fall.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder as he offered her a hand, "Thank you Lt. Flynn" a half-smile on her face as she struggled to get up, her eyes following his as they darted between her chest and her eyes. Water causing the material to cling to her only emphasized the black lace bra she had worn underneath, his leather jacket coming to rest across her shoulders, her hands pulling the material together to cover here.

His lips still close to her ear, his breath tickled her neck "Not only have I seen the Captain in the bath, had her in bed and now I've seen her underwear" his face breaking into a wide, cheeky smile.

Her only response a playful slap on this arm. She wasn't finished with him yet!


	8. Chapter 8

They had been given a couple hours break to have lunch and relax before their final team building exercise for the day; making their way back to the house all Sharon now wanted was a hot bubble bath, the water had been filthy and smelt like dishwater and she needed to soak it from her body. Making her way upstairs she waved off questions of lunch, telling her team she would join them later but first she needed to clean up.

Turning the hot tap and balancing it with cool water the tub began to fill as the level of bubbles continued to rise. In the last day she had been able to enjoy time alone in the tub, not including Flynn's interruption, something she rarely had time for these days at her own home. Gathering a change of clothes, she tied her hair up into a messy bun, flicking the bathroom stereo onto an old style channel as light tunes filled the room, waiting as she switched the taps off.

Lightly closing the door behind her she stripped off her clothes, leaving the wet mess in a pile on the floor, her bra concealed underneath; this was one item he would never see again.

Dipping her toe into the tub, the feel of the water sent a shiver down her spine as she immersed herself into the hot bubbly liquid; the water washing over her, warming her blood as the bubbles floated around her, concealing her body.

Her muscles started to relax, her body warming up, as she closed her eyes comforted by the lyrics washing over her like water:

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
-Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden

As by bat signal in the sky, her relaxing bath had once again been interrupted by the sound of gentle knocking on the door; once again the same man standing in the bathroom doorway as last time.

This time his eyes didn't avert to the ground, and she didn't know if that made the situation uncomfortable or if it made her feel kind of sexy. Her mind had mentally kicked her each time she had dared to think of the latter; of the way she was beginning to feel attraction towards him, reminding herself he could be nothing else but her subordinate officer. She acknowledged that even from the first run in she had felt an instant attraction, but this trip had fueled something else; she had to remind herself of the rules she had worked so hard to enforce.

"Yessssss" her voice dragged, deeper and sultrier then usual, caused by her preoccupation of her nakedness in front of him and how that made her feel as electricity bolted through her body.

A smile widening on his face like a child on Christmas morning; he made his way into the bathroom holding out a plate covered in chicken salad, a slice of chocolate hedgehog on the edge of the plate.

Once again he had brought her food. She wasn't sure if this was just an excuse to see her covered in bubbles, or he genuinely thought she would be hungry; either way she appreciated it.

"I thought you may be hungry" his body positioning itself on the ledge of the bath tub as he leant across her naked body, her hand coming to rest just above her chest as if to hold the bubbles in place like a blanket.

Resting his hand next to the plate he steadied himself, there faces inches apart as he continued to drink in the sight in front of him.

"I also brought you dessert; you don't seem to get that often" a wicked smile gracing his lips as his hot breath tickled her face. The double meaning of his sentence would continue to replay in her mind for the rest of the day, but for now it was giving her flashes of images of pulling him to her, bringing his body into contact with hers, his wet clothing meeting her bare flesh, his lips melting against hers in a hungry battle as hands made for a needy grab,

Mental slap …

With their faces so close, the urge to kiss him increased as she realized she had to break the moment; his eyes had been locked onto hers for far too long, as if waiting for her to accept his move.

Reaching her hand up, gathering a palm full of bubbles she wiped them against him face causing him to break his concentration.

Her tone low, like a whisper, she could only mutter a few words, "We don't have time for this …"

She had watched his reaction as she quickly moved away from the bath, his eyes revealing his disappointment as his body language changed.

…. Before she had time to think her words through they had already left her mouth "Andy ….we will continue this later" her face coming to reveal a smile she was unaware she had been displaying,


	9. Chapter 9

Not much longer until this story wraps up ... thanks for sticking with me!

* * *

The entire walk from the house to the outside shed she had felt his eyes watching her every movement; the every rise and fall of her chest as she processed her breaths, the sway of her hips as she walked across the yard. She had encouraged the moment earlier, and her subconscious had beckoned for him, but now once again she was thinking about the rules. On one hand this weekend could offer a much-needed release, on the other, come Monday she would have to work with him.

The thoughts rotating in her mind, the good and the very bad, interrupted by the presence of their host, who approached leading a chocolate black horse.

"Alright team! Last activity for today … we are going to try something that will use communication, technique and some agility. If you would like to follow me" the man proceeding to move towards the stables behind the shed, as the team followed.

"This task is always a fun one" … the rise in voice highlighting his excitement of the activity ahead.

"We are going to herd sheep … this task will test your skills of perception and ability to execute team work"

Standing there she had felt a smile on her lips as she looked at the horses around her, it had been a long time since she had boosted herself into a saddle and the opportunity flashed childhood memories in her mind.

Slowly her eyes averted to the man who had come to stand beside her, his face turning a lighter shade of pale. She had never pictured him being uncomfortable about a situation, often standing to fight then back down, but she couldn't help to think maybe Rusty had been right about his dislike of horses. She had never seen this side of him; it reassured her; besides the thought of playing him at his own game sent an electric jolt through her body.

Resting her hand on his arm, she lent over as her fingers lightly tapped his arm for attention, her lips close to face, as her hot breath stroked his ear. Her voice was low and raspy as she tried to suppress a giggle, "I thought you liked something wild between your legs", his eyes widened as she watched his brain process her words.

A large grin replaced his earlier look of dread, his eyes wide, a dark, somewhat inviting gleam to his eyes as she watched him lean back into her, his voice low, "Is that an invitation Captain?"

Grabbing his hand she pulled him in a direction away from the team, into the quiet of a stable, a rush of excitement running through her body as she pulled him flush against her … "So I guess you want to straddle something" a naughty expression reflecting from her face.

She felt him guide her body up against a post as his hands lingered, running between hips and waist, a devilish look taking over his face.

She ran her hand up his chest, as her other ran across his back, her body proceeding to swing him around as she pointed him in the direction she wanted him.

Letting him go, she stepped to the side, watching as his expression changed…... "A horse"

She watched as his lips pouted towards her, as he let out a throaty laugh of his own…. "Captain! That is not funny! Breaking a mans' ….. Spirit" as his eyes focused on the animal in front of him.

"I'm sure it can be fixed … I heard the unbreakable Andy Flynn never had a problem with his … spirit" she only realized what she had said after the words left her lips and just how sexual it all sounded.

His voice still low, she heard his question echo through her ears, "Are you offering to help fix it:" his body turned to face her "my spirit may need some attention tonight…." A wink landing in her direction.

She felt herself needing to change the subject; change it before she let her guard down and got herself into a compromising situation in front of the rest of them.

"Come on Lieutenant, it's only a horse" her face still radiating as she made her way around the other side of the stable boosting herself on to the saddle of the beautiful white mare.

"No way, 7 years old and attacked by a clown on a horse" his head shaking in disagreement to her statement

"Right" her face suddenly serious, "a clown on a horse trying to attack you" a hum vibrating from her throat.

"It's true! A friends party, the clown came in one a horse, he slipped, foot caught on the stirrup, horse starting to panic, his hind leg tripping me as his head hit mine"

Bringing the horse closer to him she hummed in disappointment "then shouldn't you be afraid of clowns not horses? The horse didn't trip and headbutt you"

She watched as he took a step back … "Come on Lieutenant, you can't expect to get over one thing, if you don't put your leg over another"

Once again her choice of words seemed to please him, her hand guiding the reign as she left him standing in the stable.


	10. Chapter 10

She took a moment to watch her team in the field, all upon horses, laughter and teasing each other, pride running through her veins as she watched each of them interact. She had been overwhelmed by everyone's enthusiasm to undertake each of the tasks and how all had seemingly enjoyed the weekend, even Provenza.

Hearing the gentle clop of hooves coming out of the stable she saw her Lieutenant sitting upon his horse, awkwardly perched upon his black stallion; she had internally giggled thinking about how fitting his choice of mare was. Rounding his horse towards her, he saddled up next to her, his face regaining colour.

"So the Stallion arrives…" a smirk crossing her lips as her eyes continued to focus on the horizon in front of her.

The clicking of his tongue draws her eyes back to his as a grin spreads across his lips, "They do say, after falling off to always get back on" his hand coming to rest on her thigh, low enough to be concealed by their bodies, high enough to send a shock up her body. There's something about his touch that always sends a jolt of electricity through her body followed by a burning fire that makes her skin tingle.

"Didn't think you'd have much trouble getting back in the saddle" her eyes still fixated on his hand as his thumb continues to trace small circles on her thigh.

Looking up to meet his eyes she instantly regretted her choice of words as her eyes locked onto his lips, as his tongue darted out to moisten them, his voice low to avoid prying ears, "I'd rather saddle something else"

A laugh left her lips in a somewhat uncomfortable manner, as her mind told her to be careful for the millionth time this weekend. The game they had played all weekend was increasing rhythm, faster and faster, stronger and stronger; to the point of impending explosion; the voice of reason and duty a lingering shadow.

"Not everything likes to be saddled Lieutenant" her voice accentuating her vowels as her tongue absentmindedly traced her lips mimicking his.

Breaking away from his hand, she clicked her tongue, giving the horse a light tap with her heels, trotting away from him as she felt his eyes bore holes in her back. So much of this weekend had resulted in sexually fueled banter followed by a quick dash for safety.

A new voice broke the silence and drew her back to reality, "Hey Captain, this thing… I think it's broken" Provenza's usual grumpy tone echoing across the paddock as his horse kept walking circles

"Lieutenant, you're right hand is favoring the reign, straighten up your grip…" her instructions confident. She had always had a love of horses, ever since she was young and often dreamed of owning them again.

"Okay team, let's get these sheep into their boundary!" her voice once again confident as she took control of the situation

"Spread out" her voice commanding them to get in place.

"Hey, are we chasing dinner?" the sarcasm in Provenza's voice was followed by chuckle as he broke the somewhat serious mood.

"Lieutenant!"

Shrugging his shoulders his face turned to look at Lt. Flynn, "Sorry Flynn...Just wondering…"

His words were few as if caught day dreaming on the job, the usual and safe response he used often covered most situations, "You're an idiot Provenza!"

Rusty, Sanchez, Toa and Buzz all seemed to be getting the hang of herding the sheep, creating a moving boundary line which rounded up any strays keeping them together; Andy had been a knight in shining armour, slumped over the horse holding onto it around the neck trying ever so hard not to slide off, as Provenza had spent the whole exercise muttering unkind words about the whole exercise.

"Get in the pen …. I said NOW, no NOW!" his grumbling voice muttering over and over again

"Good to see even animals don't listen to you" Tao's smartass comment met with a glare of disgust as he shook his head as his horse refused to move, sheep running past him.

She continued to watch as she yelled out directions, moving between the others and the animals.

The task had continued to be executed; laughs and stories continuing over dinner as Andy and Provenza whipped up an Italian feast including Tiramisu, Panna Cotta and flourless chocolate cake for dessert.


	11. Chapter 11

Whew! One more chapter left! ... two chapters in one night to make up for my slackness in updating...

I am nervous about posting this as I hope it lives up to expectation from the build up of the past 10 chapters.

* * *

Making her way back upstairs after dinner her mind ached for some alone time; an opportunity for the mind to unwind and her body to cool down. She had mentally kicked herself every time she had allowed herself to think of him in any other way then as her Lieutenant, anything more than professional. He had started the game at the beginning of the weekend, and whilst initially it had been a playful banter, it had evolved into one of sexual contentions. Instead of fight his words, she had played along, something she knew she would never had done inside the office, but work seemed a million miles away out on the ranch with 'friends' not colleagues.

Having packed up her clothing ready for their last half day she had made her way out of the bathroom, her face deeply buried in the book she had tried to use as a distraction, the words on the page replacing those in her mind. A sudden clash of bodies raised her from her thoughts, as she seemingly bounced off the body in front of her, the book dropping to her side as her eyes struggled to focus. His eyes watched her intently as a grim played on his lips; their proximity barely inches apart; the floor seemingly radiating heat as it crept up her body and into her face.

Without taking a step back she opened her mouth as words began to catch in her throat, only two letters falling out. "Hi"

The bump had startled them both, his hand coming to catch her around the waist to steady both their bodies, as she felt him still so close to her. "Hi yourself"

.

He was the first to break the silence as his eyes continued to be fixated on hers, his hand still tenderly resting on her waist as if it was the most nature thing in the world.

"I came to see if you wanted dessert?" his eyes brows arching at the release of the last word.

As she watched his other hand extend, coming to rest on her hip she let out a sigh she had held onto for too long. For as much as this broke every rule in her trusty book, this particular moment felt the most natural. She had expected herself to pull back yet her body felt fused to the floor, his touch warm and inviting. Before she knew it, her body had disobeyed her mind, her hands coming up to his chest, fists balled with material, clasping him for an urgent, also desperate kiss.

It's as if all her senses were heightened in the moment, yet completely unaware all at the same time.

The kiss is like a wild-fire, their lips engulfed, as a hungry desire washes over them as she encourages his tongue into the dance. His cool finger tips running up and down her spin as she feels his hands slip beneath her shirt.

The moment broken when the need for air overwhelms them, a rush of oxygen flooding her lungs as her body tries to steady itself caught between his body and the door frame. She loses sight of him as she feels his lips come to focus on her neck, hums of delight the only response as he gently sucks and kisses the skin in the nape of her neck, sending chills down her spine.

She could feel words struggling to leave her throat as her mind went into overdrive, her hands coming to gently bring his face back to hers, a dark colour invading his eyes, "Andy, please …. Andy, we shouldn't. FID. We will break the rules"

Her voice had almost been a pathetic plea, she didn't even believe her own words but setting them free would hopefully rid her mind of all conflicting thoughts.

His lips just played with a smile as his right eyebrow arched, "I think we just broke the rules a moment ago," a light chuckle leaving his throat.

"We shouldn't continue I am your superior officer…" a giggle escaping as his lips kissed the spot below her ear, the place that drove her crazy; the serious tone broken.

"FID rules …. Okay…Maybe you can give me some clarification Captain…." His face conveying a smug, somewhat cocky look, his voice laced with suggestive undertones, "Well, what if, for example, I am leaning into you to whisper something in your ear during an interview and my lips come into contact with your ear… like this" his breath hot against her skin as she felt his tongue trace the shell of her ear.

Her voice trembled as she inhaled quickly, "but everyone's watching"

"Maybe they get called away, and it's just us…. They take the suspect too" his words exiting in a hurry, as he attempted to cover all bases.

"That would be…" her words interrupted for a gasp of air … "okay, I guess" her hands now coming to rest at the base of his neck.

His voice remains low, as his lips stay closer to her ear, "and what if whilst I am whispering to you, I slip and my lips come into contact with your neck… like this" his hands resting back on her waist as his lips gently graze hers, sucking momentarily on her bottom lip.

She couldn't fight it …he was making her very core ache … her voice quiet and meek, her breathing increasing… … "Mmmm… That would be alright… I guess"

"And what if you're highly stressed, and the tension builds in your neck…." His lips continuing to plant kisses along her neck …. "We can't have that"

"No….we can't" her voice slow as each word rolled off her tongue

She could feel her body moving backwards as his hand guided her hips, his eyes still locked on her. Feeling the back of her knees bump the corner of the bed, her left leg raised up behind her to rest on the bed as she pulled him down towards her, lying flat on her back, she watched as he rolled himself onto his side, propped up on one elbow, his other hand running up and down her thigh as his lips once again landed against her own.

"And say I have to give you CPR, I would have to kiss your lips …." His lips tenderly grazing hers, in short broken kisses "would that be okay?"

She could only nod, as a hum vibrating from her throat.

Her skin tingled as his spare hand proceeded to move to the most inner of her thigh, brushing along the panty line as his finger began to draw tiny circles. Even though the material of her jeans, she could feel his touch, "And if we were undercover pretending to be a couple at a party ….?" his lips now kissing her jaw line, trailing up and down her neck and they made their way across her breasts; a giggle passing her lips,

"What type of party?"

She watched as he stopped, his head coming to tower over hers, his eye brow raised, "Of everything that's going on, you are thinking about the type of party?"

"Oh" … her eyes darting around his features as she once again giggled, her body tickling from his touch.

As slow and as sensual as he was being, she also knew she couldn't keep up this pace all night, it would kill her; slow, sensual, sexual torture.

Clasping her hands on his forearms she pushed him off her, her body rolling as she kicked her leg over him, her body now straddling his. Once again she felt in control; if she was going to break the rules, she'd set the tone.

Looking down at him, his eyes had widened, as he let out a grunt, his growing arousal touching her thigh as she watched his eyes focus on her lips, "Much better" her voice offering him a low, sexual growl.

Her fingers had trailed around his groin, unzipping his jeans, as her hand slipped inside enough to tease him, a grunt exiting his body as his hips bucked at her touch.

Her lips had returned to his in a demanding kiss as her hand remained beneath the fabric, his fingers attempting to remove her shirt.

Shimmering down his body her hands around the waist of his jeans, she pulled them from his body in one swift movement, her lips beginning the journey from his navel, as her hands pushed his shirt to be removed, her lips making their way back up his chest.

"This is unfair Captain…." His voice husky as his palms rubbed her thighs

"Oh really? I like my Lieutenants in nothing but their underwear…" a naughty grim flashing across her face as her lips went back to his body…

Clasping her forearms he flipped her over once again, his fingers slowly removing her clothing, one button at a time, her skin tingling from anticipation. His lips started on the inside of her thigh planting gentle, sensual kisses, using his tongue to trace the circles; her body arching as she felt her lungs gasp for air.

His head still low on her body, her hands felt for his head, her hands running through his hair.

At the beginning of the weekend no one would have suspected this; the Captain clad in cream and black lace bra and panties, dressing down her Lieutenant clad only in boxer shorts.

At some point of his lips crashing back against hers, his boxers and her panties had disappeared, the fumbling of hands taking care of the barrier between them. A high-pitched gasp for air escaped as she felt him enter her, her hands pinned to the bed by his own, as he rocked back and forth, alternating between slow and fast. For every gasp of air he alternated his motion, one hand leaving hers as it slide below to increase her pleasure. As the pressure increased and her body tightened, her free hand gripping onto him as nails dug into his skin as she tried to withhold any verbal sounds escaping. Every attempt to close her lips to produce a hum, her gasps for air became too great, as he sent overwhelming pleasure through her body.

His tone was teasing as he took time to admire her body, his eyes seemingly pleased, "You're usually a vocal one aren't you?" a smile on his lips as he took a breath as he continued to drive into her deeper and faster, their rocking a rhythmic melody.

"Hmmm….." her back arching up as his lips lowered, kissing her breast bone, his lips coming in contact with her nipple as she felt her chest heave up. Her efforts to not scream broken with a moan as his finger touched her lips to silence her.

Somehow the possibility of being caught was far from their minds as their naked bodies wriggled against the sheets.

His rhythm increased as he could feel her body building to a climax, her walls tightening around him, her chest rising and falling as her heartbeat peaked. With one more hard thrust she bit down on his shoulder as the wave of pleasure pushed both of them over the edge, preventing the desperate scream of satisfaction escaping her body.

As her grip loosened from his body, she watched him roll off her, her hand coming to grab the sheet covering her naked body. Pulling herself onto her side and close to him, her finger came to absent mindedly trace around the skin of his chest, a satisfied hum vibrating from her throat in succession as her eyes came to rest on his, a smile radiating.

His voice throaty and deep, a smile now playing on his lips as his spare hand began to stroke the top of her thigh, "I guess that answered my question about dessert?"


End file.
